


Tom Has A Bad Day

by mullroy



Series: CSNB AU [2]
Category: Something Rotten! - Kirkpatrick/Kirkpatrick/O'Farrell
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mullroy/pseuds/mullroy
Summary: What it says upon the tin





	Tom Has A Bad Day

This makes the second time in Tom's life that he has faceplanted onto the couch in the rare books section in the university library basement. The couch, like last time, is probably the least comfortable couch in existence. Today, unlike last time, Tom has managed to avoid breaking his nose against the armrest. Also unlike last time, Tom is already aware of the librarian sitting at the room's reception desk.  
Shylock still startles him when he asks: "Are you alright?"  
Tom gives an aborted, jerky motion that would have been a shrug, were he not lying face down on a couch. He's not entirely sure that Shylock can see him from the reception desk, but he lacks the will to sit up. He settles for lying in exactly the same position, but with a heavily increased degree of concern that he might be coming across as rude.  
"Tom?"  
Shylock sounds like he's standing directly over the couch now. On the upside, this means that he can now see any weird twitchy movements that Tom decides to offer in lieu of conversation. On the downside, this means that he can now see any weird twitchy movements that Tom decides to offer in lieu of conversation.  
Tom rolls over and attempts an energetic, self-deprecating grin.  
From Shylock's face--conveying a sort of surprised concern that usually belongs to more responsible people--Tom would guess that he's only achieved the self-deprecating part of that expression. He stops trying to make it... and remembers that his eyes are probably still red. Shit.  
He really wishes Shylock would stop making that face at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's finally the end of the semester, so I can finally post the CSNB I wrote for class assignments without fear of being dinged for plagiarizing my own shit.  
> This particular thing was the beginning of what was supposed to be a short story, but then I realized it wouldn't turn out long enough, so I moved on to another idea. I'm planning on finishing this now because unlike the short story I'm about to post, this one doesn't have a deeply ingrained sense-memory of hellish stress.  
> Like I know this isn't the length of a forreal chapter but 1) this was 1.5 pages when written down, 2) I want a record of what bit was the class bit and what was the later bit, 3) fuck it.


End file.
